1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a light-emitting display component, particularly to a light-emitting display component having a monomolecular layer of an inclusion complex compound comprising two different compounds as a light-emitting display layer, and also to a method for light-emitting display using said component.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, several types of light-emitting display components using fluorescent organic compounds have been proposed [for example, see Japanese Patent Application Kokai (Laid-open) No. 35587/1977, and Japanese Patent Publication No. 172891/1983]. All these prior art proposals relate to the so-called EL (electroluminescent) light-emitting display components having light-emitting display layers of electroluminescent compounds, which can emit light upon application of voltage. Particularly, the component disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Kokai (Laid-open) No. 35587/1977 is prepared by forming a monomolecular layer of derivatives of anthracene, pyrene or perylene each having a hydrophilic group and a hydrophobic group at appropriate positions, or a monomolecular layers-built up film on an electrode plate, and then depositing the second electrode on the film.
However, to make display, i.e., to form an image, utilizing said component according to given information, it is necessary to form the electrode into the desired image pattern or on the matrix in advance, and thus the display component of high resolving power cannot be obtained owing to the technical difficulty in forming the electrode. Furthermore, to obtain the display component of high resolving power, it is desirable that the distribution of luminous molecules in the layer have a high orderliness, but careful and complicated operations are required for forming such a monomolecular layer or a monomolecular layers-built up film with a high orderliness from said derivatives of anthracene, etc. These are the disadvantages of the prior art.